Harry Potter et la forêt interdite
by darkheir
Summary: [chapitre 5 en ligne] Cette fan fic est ma toute première création! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira elle retrace l’aventure de Harry Potter à partir de la fin du tome 05 et elle se veut plutot longue!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre1**

Aucune lumière ne venait perturber cette nuit de velours sur Privet Drive à part une seule.

Cette lumière était celle de la chambre de Harry Potter.

Comme à son habitude Harry évitait le plus possible de dormir. A chaque fois qu'il sombrait dans le monde des rêves le même cauchemar venait le hanter : Il voyait Bellatrix Lestrange jeter cet ultime sort sur son parrain avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre de l'autre coté de l'arche.

Le pire dans cela était que Harry se sentait coupable de l'assassinat de son parrain. En effet Sirius était mort en allant sauver Harry qui lui-même pensait que son parrain était en présence de Voldemort au ministère.

Mais cela il devait oublier, il devait oublier la mort de son parrain, oublier que Dumbledore lui avait caché pendant plus de 15ans la vérité. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile mais il devait déjà essayer de le faire.

Harry pris sa plume pour commencer ses devoirs de vacances afin de les terminer le plus vite possible. Depuis les 2 jours où il était de retour au 4 Privet Drive il n'avait pas commencer à travailler, trop occupé a broyer du noir.

Malgré cette déprime il se rendait compte que cela aurait pu être pire : tout les enfants prenant par à l'expédition dans le ministère étaient sain et sauf et depuis qu'il était chez son oncle et sa tante il n'avait pas encore du subir la rage de Vernon ou les plaisanteries stupide de Dudley

En vérité la famille Dursley ne s'en prenait pas à Harry pour une seul raison : Sirius car Harry c'était bien gardé d'annoncer la mort de son parrain aux moldus qui étaient ses tuteurs

Le survivant travaillait déjà depuis deux bonnes heures et le soleil commençait à ce lever quand Hedwige tapa avec son bec contre la fenêtre de Harry.

Elle tenait accroché autour de sa patte deux lettre venant une de Poudlard et l'autre de Dumbledore

Sachant que la lettre de Poudlard était les résultats de ses examens il s'empressa de l'ouvrir

Cher Monsieur Potter

Vous trouverez ci-dessous les résultats de vos buses suivant vos notes vous pourrez poursuivre ou arrêter certaine matière

Métamorphose effort exceptionnel

Potion optimal

Défense contre les forces du mal optimal

Botanique acceptable

Histoire de la magie piètre

Divination désolant

Soin aux créatures magiques effort exceptionnel

Enchantements optimal

De plus j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le prochain capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor sera Kati Bell

A bientôt

Professeur MC Gonnagall

Harry n'en revenait pas non seulement il avait toutes les buses qu'il désirait mais en plus il avait eu optimal en potion !

Pendant un instant il s'amusa à imaginer la tête de Rogue quand il apprendrait cela.

De plus il était très heureux que Kati soit le nouveau capitaine car elle était la seule de l'équipe à entrer en 7eme année.

Une fois remit des ses émotions Harry entrepris d'ouvrir l'autre lettre

Celle-ci était courte mais toute aussi réjouissante

Cher Harry

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir révélé la vérité avant mais je te promets que je pensais bien faire.

Je voulais te proposer de quitter ton oncle et ta tante dès mercredi prochain et de venir au quartier général de tu sais quoi.

Réponds moi et si tu es d'accord une escorte passera te chercher le mercredi soir vers 22h.

Ne t'en fait pas tes cher moldus ne seront pas là ils seront invité à une représentation théâtrale au cœur de Londres.

En attendant amuse toi bien et ne fait pas trop de Bêtises.

J'allait oublier si tu veux sortir tu peux mais ils ne faut pas t'étonner si tu est suivi car nous te surveillons et évite de semer la personne qui est chargé de veiller sur toi (même si je sais que tu en a largement les capacités)

Affectueusement

Albus Dumbledore

C'est à ce moment là que Harry redevint pour la première fois vraiment heureux depuis la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il allait quitter Privet drive au bout de seulement 1 semaine !

Mais cette lettre rendit Harry pensif : En voulait t'il vraiment à Dumbledore ?

Non lors de l'entrevue en fin d'année il c'était énervé contre le directeur mais en vérité il en voulait surtout à lui-même. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille s'excuser auprès de Dumbledore pour son attitude surtout que le directeur de Poudlard avait fait tellement de chose pour lui.

Sur ces pensées il décida de descendre pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la cuisine il remarqua que son oncle et sa tante était déjà levés ce qui n'était pas habituel.

Harry dit :

-bonjour comment sa va ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un grognement de son oncle et un sourire mauvais de la part de sa tante, mais il n'allait pas se laisser démoraliser par l'antipathie de ce qu'il lui restait comme famille.

Préférant le plus possible éviter la compagnie des Dursley Harry s'empressa de finir sa moitié de pamplemousse et remonta faire ses devoirs de vacances pendant toute la journée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla il avait fini tout les devoirs qui lui avaient été donné pour les vacances et il s'empressa de rédiger la lettre de réponse pour Dumbledore

Il ne savait pas trop quoi écrire et il du essayer plusieurs fois avant d'être satisfait du résultat. Cela donna :

Bonjour Mr le directeur

J'ai bien reçu votre lettre et j'accepte avec joie de quitter Privet Drive pour vous rejoindre là Bas mais il faudra que je vous parle sérieusement de l'attitude que j'ai eu lors de notre entretien dans votre bureau

Amicalement Harry Potter

Une foie la lettre envoyée Harry se prépara et décida de faire un tour dehors profitant du temps qu'il lui restait pour se détendre et se défouler. 5jours s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que rien de spécial n'arrive mais le lundi alors qu'il était en train de se reposer sur un banc dans le square près de chez lui il aperçu Dudley et sa bande entourant un petit garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Au début il ne réagit pas mais en voyant que son délinquant de cousin commençait a lui faire mal il décida d'intervenir

- lâchez le! Ordonna t'il au copains de Dudley

Les jeunes garçons ne connaissant pas les pouvoirs de Harry devinrent menaçant envers lui sous le regard apeuré de Dudley qui connaissant la spécificité de son cousin évitait de se faire remarquer. Au moment où Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier il se décida à reprendre la situation en main, il déclara

- Venez les gars on se casse évitez de faire du mal à Harry car après il se plains à ma mère vous savez il est pas super fort même s'il va dans une école de délinquant, la bas il est toujours seul et sans amis.

- Alors comme sa c'est une petite nature lança un des membres de la bande

Harry bouillonnait de rage mais il se retint de faire quoi que ce soit pensant que cela pourrait lui attirer des ennuis.

Une fois que les brutes furent parties il se tourna vers le petit et lui demanda

Sa va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ?

Non sa va tu est arrivé avant que je me prenne des coup merci mais tu t'appelle Harry comment ?

Trouvant la question étonnante Harry hésita à répondre car dans le monde des sorciers son nom était très célèbre. Après un certain temps il répondit :

Je m'appelle Harry Potter

C'est à ce moment la que le petit prit peur et éssaya de partir. Harry remarquant la réaction de l'enfant le rassura :

Rassure toi je ne vais pas te faire de mal en vrai cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas levé la main sur quelqu'un. Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

Tony Wallace murmura le jeune

Je vais te ramener chez toi pour pas que tes parent sois inquiet d'accord ?

Ok

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entreprirent de rentrer midi approchant. Une fois devant la maison de Tony celui ci entra et appela sa mère afin qu'elle remercie Harry mais quand elle vit ce dernier el cria

Qu'avez vous fait à mon fils je suis sur que vous l'avez agressé il n'a plus son portefeuille.

Harry scandalisé de cette réaction ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut devancé par Tony qui dit à sa mère

Non c'est pas lui c'est Dudley et sa bande et quand Harry a vu sa il est venu pour m'aider et il a fait partir les autres.

Oh excusez moi jeune homme dit elle en s'adressant à Harry mais comme tu es dans un lycée pour délinquants je pensais que c'était toi qui avait fait du mal à mon fils je suis désolé rentre 5 minutes.

Harry entra donc dans la maison qui état très chaleureuse. Il était dans un hall d'entrée plutôt vaste avec sur les murs des photos de Tony et de ce qui devait sûrement être sa sœur.

Il s'installa dans le salon ou la mère lui proposa des gâteaux. Ils discutèrent de tout et rien et à un moment le sujet fatidique arriva :

Excuse moi d'être aussi impoli mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'un enfant gentil comme toi fait dans un centre pour délinquant ?

Harry qui ne savait pas quoi répondre hésita. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était sorcier ni dire qu'il n'allait pas vraiment dans cette école spécialisée il déclara donc

En fait je peux me montrer violent face à l'injustice et il m'est souvent arrivé de taper quelqu'un qui s'en prenait à un plus petit que sois je n'arrive pas à me contrôler dans c'est cas là et une fois j'ai envoyé une personne à l'hôpital de cette façon. C'est pour sa que je suis là bas.

D'accord je comprend mieux pourquoi vous étés là bas mais je vais arrêter d'écouter les potins qui vous concerne

Sur c'est parole Harry pris congé de ses hôtes en les remerciant à plusieurs reprises et il décida de rentrer chez son oncle pour manger.

La fin de son séjour se déroula sans problème et Harry ne fut pas surpris quand Vernon lui annonça qu'ils allaient au théâtre.

Tu ne vole rien pendant notre absence lui hurla dessus son oncle

Promis répondit de manière la plus intimidée possible Harry.

Et tu ne joue pas avec les jouets de notre cher Dudley tu risque de les abîmés avec tes mains de monstre renchérit Pétunia.

Sentant la colère monté en lui Harry décida de ne pas répondre a cet ordre

Dix minutes après les Dursley étaient partit et Harry monta dans sa chambre pour faire a valise.

A 22 heures moins 5 il entendit du bruit en bas et décida d'accueillir les membres de l'ordre qui venaient pour l'escorter.

Il vit 5 personnes emmitouflé dans des cap et à part Maugrey qui se distinguait par sa jambe de bois il n'en reconnaissait aucun.

Lorsqu'il retirèrent leur cape il put enfin reconnaître les membres de l'ordre qui étai là. Il vit à sa grande surprise Bill Weasley qui avait toujours le même style avec un blouson en peau de Dragon ainsi que ses cheveux long qui exaspéraient sa mère.

Les autres membres il ne les connaissait pas aussi bien. Il y avait **Sturgis Podmore ainsi que Emmeline Vance et enfin Elphias Doge.**

-Salut tout le monde lança Harry avec un air qui se voulait détendu

-Salut Harry répondit tous les sorciers d'une même voix.

-On va se dépêcher et ne pas trop parler maintenant attendant d'être à destination pour bavarder tranquillement maugréa Maugrey qui comme d'habitude était le plus méfiant de tous.

Ecoutant ce que ce dernier disais Harry partit chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre, se laissa désillusionner et partit sur son balai que les sorciers avaient ramené.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ils prirent immédiatement de l'altitude et profitèrent des nuages pour se dissimuler des passants. Harry volait entouré devant par Bill, derrière par Emeline, à sa gauche il y avait Elphias et Sturgis se trouvait à sa droite. Quant à Maugrey, il tournait autour de ce groupe hors du commun.

Le temps n'était pas très nuageux et cela les obligeait à voler encore plus haut.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, ils descendirent vers la terre pour atterrir au même endroit que la fois précédente.

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, il fut chaleureusement accueilli par le portrait de la mère de Sirius qui criait plus que jamais

« Immonde BATARD arrêtez de souiller ma maison sale sang de bourbe »

Les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que Harry se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la cuisine où ils se posèrent devant une bièreaubeurre.

Alors Harry cette première semaine ? lui demanda Bill

Ca a été, répondit Harry vu que je savais que vous viendriez me chercher rapidement j'ai réussi à garder mon calme. Et vous vous êtes les seuls à être au Quartier Général ?

Non, commença Maugrey il y a aussi Lupin mais les autres sont en mission pour l'instant.

Et Ron ? demanda Harry.

Il devrait venir d'ici fin juillet, déclara Bill.

Sentant la déception de Harry, ils lui expliquèrent qu'il ne sera pas seul durant le mois qui viendra. Ce qui rassura Harry était que Dumbledore serai là pendant une bonne partie du mois ainsi ils pourraient discuter avec lui et lui faire part de ses projets.

Se sentant Fatigué après se voyage, il décida de ne pas traîner pour aller se coucher. Il salua toute l'assemblée et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son lit, il s'endormit rapidement et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius il ne fit pas de cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin il se leva vers 11 heures en pleine forme. Il descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva Remus assis à la table. Harry remarqua ses immenses cernes et pensa qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas réussir à dormir.

Salut Remus, lança Harry d'une voix enjoué.

Oh bonjour Harry ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu tu vas bien?

Oui, répondit Harry de la façon qui se voulait le plus joyeuse possible.

Il s'ensuivit un long silence qu'aucune des deux personnes n'osait rompre. Finalement ce fut Lupin qui parla la premier :

Je suis vraiment désolé pour Sirius c'était quelqu'un de bien et dorénavant je suis le seul maraudeur.

Voyant que les larmes coulaient dans les yeux de Lupin, Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Bizarrement Harry avait réussi à faire le deuil de son parrain. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais il avait pris une résolution : pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il était réellement déterminé à tuer Voldemort. Pour cela il était près à travailler tous les soirs en secret, il s'était juré d'être attentif dans tous les cours et pendant ces vacances il allait profiter d'être dans une maison de sorciers pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques ainsi que pour se cultiver sur la magie noire. Le fait qu'une nouvelle détermination s'empare d'Harry était sans nul doute due au fait que la mort de Sirius soit la première perte d'un être qu'il chérissait : Le décès de ses parents était survenue beaucoup trop tôt et il n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Harry décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour se cultiver mais en chemin il croisa Dumbledore qui lui demanda d'entrer dans son bureau.

Il s'aperçut que ledit bureau n'était autre que l'une des nombreuses chambres que comportait la maison.

Assied-toi, lui dit gentiment le directeur. Harry s'exécuta et le directeur commença :

Je sais que je n'aurais pas du te garder dans l'ignorance au sujet de la prophétie mais je faisais ça juste pour te protéger je pensais bien faire et je ne voyais pas que tu avais grandi. Dans cette période de conflit on a tous à faire des choix. Chaque personne choisit celui qui lui semble le meilleur et moi j'ai choisit de ne rien te dire. J'ai surement fait une erreur mais j'ai beaucoup de choix à effectuer et c'est normal que je fasse des erreur je suis humain avant tout !

Ces mots allèrent droit au coeur de Harry qui prit à son tour la parole :

C'est surtout à moi de m'excuser de mon attitude. Suite à l'annonce de la prophétie, je me suis énervé contre vous mais c'était car je ne savais plus où j'en étais : Sirius avait été assassiné, et toutes ses nouvelles d'un coup ça m'a fait un choc. Du coup je me suis énervé contre la première personne que j'ai vue. En réalité, c'était après moi que j'en avais, pourquoi ai-je arrêté l'occlumancie ? Juste à cause du professeur c'est un attitude égoïste et c'est pour cela que je m'en veux.

Tu sais le passé est révolu il faut dorénavant se tourner vers le futur : il faut vaincre Lord Voldemort . Et cela Harry tu es le seul qui peut le faire. Il ne faut pas que tu confondes être le seul à pouvoir le faire et pouvoir le faire seul. Pour le vaincre, tu as besoin de tes amis. Même si tu veux les éloigner du danger, il ne faut pas le faire car l'amour que te portes tes proches est l'une des armes les plus puissantes contre le côté obscure. Déclara Dumbledore.

Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire Monsieur mais j'ai peur pour eux.

C'est normal et je te mentirais si je te disais qu'il n'y aura aucune perte. Cette guerre risque de causer de nombreux morts mais si nous l'emportons ce sera grâce à eux que nous serons libres et cela sera pour eux un immense honneur. Harry si tu devais prendre le risque de perdre ta vie pour sauver le monde de la magie le ferais-tu ?

Bien sûr même si je dois me sacrifier pour le monde de la magie je le ferais. Dit Harry

Penses donc que tes amis ont les mêmes pensées que toi. Vous êtes tous jeunes mais vous êtes meilleurs que la plupart des magiciens adultes pas par votre technique mais par votre courage et votre amour les uns pour les autres. Cette guerre n'est pas que la tienne elle est aussi celle de ceux qui veulent vaincre le mal.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry comprit pourquoi ils devaient rester unis. Cette discussion le rassura mais il voulait encore parler de quelque chose à Dumbledore.

Sinon j'avais pensé profiter d'être en vacances ici pour améliorer mes capacités magiques. Je pensais aussi étudier la magie noire pas pour m'en servir mais pour pouvoir m'en défendre.

Harry vit Dumbledore pensif mais au bout d'un certain temps il déclara :

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée car même si tu auras du mal à vaincre Voldemort à l'aide de sort classiques tu peux très bien vaincre ses mangemorts. Reviens me voir d'ici une heure on parlera de cela.

Harry sortit donc du bureau à la fin rassuré, heureux et enthousiaste : Dumbledore ne lui en voulait pas et bien qu'il ait peur pour ses amis il était sûr que vivre ces moments difficiles avec eux l'aiderait. Il prit donc la résolution d'annoncer à ses amis proches le contenu de la prophétie. Bien sûr il ne devait pas le dire à trop de monde car il savait que c'était un atout contre Voldemort : le mage noir n'en connaissait pas le contenu il ne savait donc pas ce qui allait finir par arriver. Harry passa le reste de l'heure avec Remus qui avait encore du mal à réaliser la mort de son ami.

Une heure passa et Harry retourna au Bureau de chef de l'ordre. Une fois installé Dumbledore entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

Comme tu en avais proposé l'idée, tu vas suivre un entraînement intensif. Je me suis arrangé avec quelques membres de l'ordre et tu verras donc des sorts offensifs avec Maugrey, des sorts défensifs avec Emeline Vance. Je ne juge plus utile que tu fasses de l'occlumencie après ce qui c'est passé au ministère. Je pense que dorénavant Voldemort te laissera tranquille. Comme il faut que cela soi intensif pour que ça porte ses fruits, tous les matins tu feras trois heures de sorts défensifs de 9 heures à midi et de 14 heures à 17 heures tu verras les sorts offensifs. Cela te va ?

Oui, déclara Harry d'une voix sure, je veux être près à toutes les éventualités.

Bien donc je pense que nous avons fini. Au fait, j'allais oublier Molly a fait un super travail et elle a créé un jardin même si c'est un faux tu pourras de détendre dedans car c'est toujours mieux que l'intérieur.

Harry n'en revenait pas il pourrait sortir bon d'accord ce sera dans un faux jardin mais c'est tout de même mieux que rien.

Il passa le reste de la journée dehors avec Remus à discuter des aventures des maraudeurs . Même si Harry en connaissait quelques-unes il était loin d'imaginer tout ce que son parrain avait fait. Rien qu'avec ces histoires il devait avoir eu une centaine d'heures de colle!

A la fin de la journée, il y avait du monde au repas et cela fut très joyeux. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin Harry dut aller se coucher bien trop tôt à son goût.

Le lendemain il se leva de bonne heure et se prépara le plus vite possible. A 9 heures il était devant la bibliothèque et Emeline Vance l'attendait. Ils entrèrent et elle se présenta :

Salut Harry tu me connais de vu et je vais être ton professeur de sorts défensifs. Comme tu fais cela volontairement si tu veux arrêter dis -e et je t'écouterais.

Voyant Harry déterminé elle continua :

Pour le premier cour je vais juste voir tes capacités en défense on m'a dit que tu était très fort mais je préfère me faire une idée.

Emeline Vance était une femme ayant une trentaines d'années très jolie qui était à Serdaigle dans Poudlard durant les mêmes années que les parents de Harry. Elle était plutôt grande et fine avec des cheveux brun et des yeux verts. Ces yeux ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Lili Potter.

Ils commencèrent donc le cours avec des notions classiques comme l'Expelliarmus, ou l'Impedimienta bien sûr Harry n'eut aucun mal à maîtriser ces sorts et ils passèrent vite à des sorts plus compliqués comme le spero Patronum. Emeline, qui ne savait pas qu'Harry savait faire ce sort depuis sa 3eme année, fut étonnée de la netteté de son Patronum. Ce sort permet de faire fuir des détraqueurs quand ils arrivent près de nous. Il fait apparaître un animal qui défend le lanceur du sort et lui obéit. Il est très difficile d'obtenir un animal ayant une forme distincte. La plupart du temps le Patronum est flou. Mais celui de Harry était un des plus beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle pensa qu'elle avait réellement sous-estimé Harry bien qu'on l'ait prévenu de ces capacités hors norme. Et elle décida donc de passer directement à des sorts très puissants, elle pensa donc à lui apprendre les murs :

Je ne pensais pas commencer cela avant longtemps mais vu tes progrès nous allons commencer les murs Aujourd'hui nous verrons la théorie mais malgré ton talent je pense que les maîtriser te prendra au moins jusqu'à fin juillet et si tu arrives nous verrons le mur de lumière qui est très compliqué. Tu es d'accord ?

Oui, répondit Harry de façon très enthousiaste.

Donc les murs sont des sorts défensifs puissant ils permettent de former un mur de feu, d'eau, de terre ou de lumière autour d'une personne ou d'un objet. Il peut être utilisé par une personne sur une autre ou même si le lanceur du sort est doué il peut protéger plusieurs personnes. La particularité de ces sorts est que l'élément dans lequel est fait le mur doit être présent en une quantité minimale dans la même pièce que celui qui lance le sort. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont rarement utilisés. De plus ils présentent tous une faiblesse : selon le sort qui est envoyé le bouclier résiste plus ou moins bien. L'avantage de ses sorts est que celui qui est protégé par le mur peut lancer des sorts sans qu'ils soient absorbés. Pour former un mur feu il faut dire Ardoris scutum, pour un mur de terre Terrenus scutum et pour un mur d'eau Fluenta scutum.

Le cours continua en parlant des diverses choses qui caractérisent ces murs. Au bout des 3 heures, Harry connaissait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir à leur sujet.

Voilà le cours est fini. Harry, essaie de te souvenir de cela pour demain et nous passerons à la pratique. Finit Emeline.

Au revoir, dit Harry content de ce cours bien qu'il n'ait pas pratiqué beaucoup de magie.

Harry attendait avec impatience le cours de l'après midi et lorsque celui-ci arriva il était déjà depuis longtemps devant la bibliothèque. Maugrey le fit s'installer et commença son cours qui allait être très fatiguant comme Harry s'y attendait.

Si je suis la cet après midi c'est pour t'apprendre à savoir de battre d'un point de vue offensif. A ton avis, quels sorts sont les plus compliqués à contrer ?

Euh, bafouilla Harry.

Ce sont les sorts que l'on ne connaît pas. La peur de l'inconnu. C'est pour cela que je vais t'apprendre des sorts que peu de personnes connaissent comme ça tu auras l'avantage de la surprise et ton adversaire ne saura pas comment se défendre. Oui ?

Mais comment cela se fait il que personne ne les connaisse ? demanda Harry très intéressé.

C'est une bonne question. Il faut savoir que l'on peut créer des sorts mais c'est très compliqué. Seul une personne de nos temps y arrive : Dumbledore. Les sorts que je vais t'apprendre sont les siens. Bien sûr quand on crée un sort, on ne le dit pas à tout le monde et cela permet de garder l'effet de surprise. Ceux que je vais t'apprendre sont connus que de l'ordre du Phénix. As-tu d'autre question ?

Non ? Bon je vais commencer par un sort qui fait que l'adversaire perd l'équilibre et il n'arrive plus à se relever. C'est plus puissant que tout les autres que tu connais car l'adversaire n'arrive plus à lever ses bras. Ils pendent par terre et ils sont comme collés au sol. Souvent l'adversaire ne s'inquiète pas pour lui mais au bout d'un certain temps la tête commence à lui tourner jusqu'à que cela devienne insupportable. Pour lancer ce sort, il faut dire Aequilibrium adverso en visant la tête de l'adversaire. Ce dernier ce trouvera coller au sol comme un aimant sur un tableau ! Il faut bien viser la tête de l'adversaire car il est inefficace sur une autre partie du corps. C'est pour cela qu'il est difficile à utiliser. De plus il faut un minimum de puissance magique pour le réussir. Bien sûr ce sort n'est pas du tout le plus puissant que tu verras mais il permet bien de connaître la puissance d'un sorcier. Cela me permettra de déterminer la puissance des prochains sorts que tu appendras.

Harry se mit donc au travail et il s'aperçut assez vite que ce n'était pas aussi facile que cela en avait l'air. En effet, il arrivait à faire tomber Maugrey mais celui-ci pouvait se relever immédiatement.Au bout des 3 heures, il ne réussit pas totalement à maîtriser le sort bien qu'il se débrouillait largement mieux qu'au début.

Il le trouvait intéressant car en combat il était pratique et il assurait une victoire rapide en duel si l'adversaire était lent car viser la tête n'était pas une mince affaire.

Harry était très fatigué. Cette première journée avait été très longue et Harry n'avait pas encore pris le rythme mais il était enchanté de ses cours. A table lors du dîner il piquait du nez dans son assiette et les adultes l'autorisèrent à aller se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3**

C'est le lendemain que sa première mauvaise surprise arriva. Il se leva comme la veille vers 7 heures et demi et il descendit déjeuner. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas personne ne parlait et toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux baissés. Le seul détail qui permit à Harry de comprendre ce qu'il se passait était la gazette du sorcier sur la table. Il la saisit et commença à lire les principaux titres :

_Evasion massive de Azkabam. Le lieu le plus surveillé du monde n'empêche pas les mangemorts de s'enfuir._

Piqué à vif Harry décida de lire tout l'article avant de réfléchir à quoi que se soit.

_Tout les mangemorts, qui avaient été arrêtés lors de l'attaque du ministère, se sont évadés sans se battre. Apparemment tous les gardes mis en place depuis la révolte des détraqueurs ont été endormis de manière inexpliquée._

_Bien sûr rien de cela ne serait arrivé si le ministre de la magie avait écouté le directeur de Poudlard dès le début. Mais ce qu'il faut se poser comme question c'est est-ce que Monsieur Fudge est assez compétent pour conserver son poste de premier ministre. A force de n'écouter personne il met en danger toute la population sorcière._

_Pour en savoir plus sur les mangemorts évadés regarder ci-contre._

_Rita Skeeter._

La nouvelle ne fit pas un gros choc à Harry, il s'attendait bien à cela vu que les détraqueurs s'étaient joints à Voldemort. Mais malgré cela, il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant. Pourquoi Rita Skeeter écrivait elle des articles s'opposant au ministère alors qu'avant elle était allié avec lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'une tête apparut dans la cheminée. C'était Fudge! Il demanda qu'on appelle Dumbledore. Lupin courut le chercher dans son bureau et pendant ce temps là personne ne parla. Lorsque Dumbledore arriva la discussion put commencer :

j'aimerais que l'on soit seul, dit Fudge.

Fudge tu sais très bien que ce sont les personnes dans lesquelles j'ai le plus confiance ils ne diront rien si je leur demande d'en faire la promesse. Répondit Dumbledore d'un ton que n'était pas menaçant mais pas gentil non plus.

Très bien, continua Fudge. Tu sais très bien que toi seul peut m'aider. je pense que je vais démissionner. Pourras-tu prendre la place de premier ministre avant la réélection ?

Non, dit Dumbledore. Il ne faut pas que tu démissionnes c'est ce que veulent les journalistes ainsi que les disciples de Vold….. tu sais qui.

Oui mais tout le monde veut que je démissionne. Se plaignit Fudge.

Et alors quand tout le monde souhaitait mon départ de Poudlard est-ce que je l'ai fait, est- ce que j'ai écouté toutes les personnes qui nous voient selon l'avis de la presse. Il ne faut pas déclara ! Dumbledore.

Mais tu ne comprends rien, s'énerva Fudge ils te veulent à ma place , c'est toi qu'ils aiment.

Alors dans ce cas je vais déclarer aux journalistes que je te soutiens dans tes idées. Mais dans ce cas-là il faut que quand je dis quelque chose, tu prennes en compte mon avis. Tu sais très bien que quand j'affirme quelque chose c'est vrai la plupart du temps tu n'aurais pas du mettre en doute ma parole quand je t'ai annoncé le retour de tu sais qui.

C'est vrai que j'ai été bête, j'étais trop intéressé par mon poste et je t'en fais mes excuses. Murmura le premier ministre.

Cette réponse ne persuada pas du tout Dumbledore mais il fit tout comme si il croyait le ministre sur parole. Il se doutait bien que cette intervention n'avait qu'un seul but : regagner sa crédulité auprès des sorciers de Grande Bretagne et c'est tout. Une fois cela fait il recommencera a n'appliquer que ses idées comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Bien comme nous sommes d'accord je vais te donner un conseil, commença Dumbledore préféran rentrer dans son jeu, pour l'instant, il faut que tu rassures la population et que tu la protèges en engageant de nombreux aurors. Mais il faut que ces aurors soient dignes de confiance pour ne pas qu'il y ait de fuite qui avertirait les mangemorts. Il faut même que les gens de confiance des différents services du ministères puissent devenir des aurors sans que leurs salaires ne baissent car sinon ils n'accepteront pas. Je sais que cela va coûter cher au ministère mais ce sont des mesures à prendre. Ensuite tu placeras des nombreux aurors dans chaque lieu public comme St Mangouste ou le chemin de traverse, il faut que les mangemorts aient peur d'y aller même à plusieurs. Pour l'instant ce sera tout, termina Dumbledore.

Je vais faire appliquer ce que tu m'as dit sur le champ, s'exclama Fudge avant de partir non sans remercier le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry demanda si ces cours continuaient et on lui répondit dans l'affirmative. Il partit donc se préparer juste après avoir entendu que l'ordre se réunirait le soir même.

La journée passa à toute vitesse et Harry attendait avec impatience la réunion du soir qui devait avoir lieu juste après le repas.

La séance arriva et de nombreux membres de l'ordre étaient présents. Harry ne les connaissaient pas tous, car l'ordre avait dû être très actif ces derniers temps.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, la séance commença et Dumbledore prit la parole :

Comme vous le savez tous l'heure est grave. Les plus grands mangemorts de vous savez qui se sont échappé et il est probable qu'ils essaient d'attaquer un lieu important dans le monde magique et c'est pour cela qu'il faut que vous abandonniez vos missions respectives pour aller surveillez ces lieux importants pour le monde magique. Mr Fudge va aussi mettre des aurors mais comme vous le savez je doute du courage de certains ainsi que de leur fidélité. Vous vous répartirez en trois grands groupes : Un pour le chemin de traverse, un autre pour Pré-au-lard et le dernier pour Sainte Mangouste. Vous patrouillerez par groupe de trois et serez toujours en communication à l'aide d'un objet que les moldus appellent talkie-walkie. Bien sûr ceux-là sont un peu spéciaux. Ils indiquent aussi lorsqu'un des groupes est en danger. Je veux un débriefing tous les soirs. Avez-vous des questions ?

Comme personne ne répondit, la réunion se termina après de longues mises au point et Harry ne fut pas fâché d'aller se coucher.

Les jours s'écoulèrent à une rapidité étonnante pour Harry, qui à présent maîtrisait parfaitement les murs de terre, de feu et d'eau. De plus en sort offensif, il avait bien progressé: il avait apprit le catentatus qui enchaînait un adversaire. Les chaînes sortaient comme par magie de la baguette et elles étaient impossibles à enlever à part par le lanceur du sort. De plus il avait appris à augmenter la puissance de ses sorts de base comme l'Expelliarmus. A présent quand Harry lançait ce sortilège l'adversaire volait à plusieurs mètres et la baguette allait là où il le désirait. Il pouvait même la faire partir à l'opposé de lui. Bien sûr, cela avait été compliqué mais il savait que cela ne serait pas inutile. La plupart des gens dédaignent les sorts de bases, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvent face à un de ses sorts ils prennent rarement la peine de se protéger efficacement. C'est pour cela que bien maîtriser ces petits sortilèges peut être efficace.

Il débuta donc d'autres sorts comme le mur de lumière. C était un mur comme les autres sauf qu'il ne présentait qu'une faiblesse : La magie noire : Il laissait passer même les petits sorts de la magie obscure. De plus le lanceur du sort devait avoir un but pur. Pas seulement quand il lançait le sort mais dans toute sa vie et c'était pour cela que seulement une infime partie des gens savaient le lancer. C'est pour cela que Emeline avait du demander l'aide de Dumbledore car elle ne maîtrisait pas ce sort. Son avantage était que la lumière est présente presque partout et qu'il peut bloquer n'importe quelle attaque n'utilisant pas de magie noire. Ce qui étonna Harry était que ce mur ne bloquait pas la magie noire alors qu'il était un sort de magie blanche. La réponse à cette question lui fut apportée par Dumbledore qui lui dit

-« Tu sais Harry s'il peut y a voir un combat qui perdure entre la magie blanche et la magie noire c'est qu'elles ont une force à peu près égale. Et dans le cas de ce mur de lumière il n'arrive pas à contenir la magie obscure. Par contre je pourrais t'apprendre d'autres sorts qui sont plus efficaces bien que plus compliqués. » Cette réponse suffit à Harry qui se remit immédiatement à travailler son mur.

Le dernier sort qu'il avait appris était le plus intéressant : le Temporarius praestigia. Ce sort permet de créer une ou plusieurs illusions de soi-même. Cela déstabilisait l'adversaire car il ne savait pas à qui s'attaquer. Bien sûr vu la complexité du sort Harry n'arrivait à créer qu'une seule illusion plutôt flou et donc impossible à confondre avec lui même ce qui était déjà admirable.

Les jours se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins mais cela ne déplaisait pas à Harry qui voyait bien qu'il avait plus progressé en 3 semaines qu'en une année à Poudlard car il était vrai qu'à l'école des sorciers il n'apprenait que des sorts de bases et la plupart du temps il les avait déjà pratiqué avec l'AD.

Malgré cela il devait admettre que ses amis lui manquaient et qu'il était pressé d'avoir de la compagnie car malgré la présence des membres de l'ordre du phénix il se sentait souvent seul.

De plus Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny étaient plus qu'une famille pour lui, ils étaient les seuls élèves qui connaissaient son importance bien qu'il ne leur avait pas encore confié le contenu de la prophétie. Sans eux, il était comme perdu. Cette amitié était plus importante avec Ron Hermione et Ginny : Ron et Hermione avaient été ses meilleurs amis dès leur entrée à Poudlard et depuis le lien qui les unissait s'était intensifié. Quant à Ginny, ses relations avec elle étaient particulières, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps il la traitait comme la sœur de son meilleur ami mais depuis l'année dernière c'était différent, elle avait changé et il s'en était rendu compte mais Harry pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui déclarer ses sentiments alors qu'elle était avec un copain, il n'avait pas le droit de briser cet amour car il avait eu sa chance auparavant et il l'avait laissé passer.

Neville lui était quelqu'un de très gentil et Harry l'aimait bien car il savait qu'il le comprenait plus que les autres. En effet il avait vécu une histoire qui pouvait être comparée à celle de Harry : Ces parent avaient été torturés par Voldemort jusqu'à que les dommages soient irrémédiables, il était né le même mois que Harry et la prophétie aurait pu le concerner.

Enfin Harry eut une pensée pour Luna qui était la personne du groupe qu'il connaissait le moins. Elle était différente des autres et cela dérangeait bon nombre de personnes. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être courageuse bien que ses théories ne plaisent pas à Hermione qui n'avait pas une imagination débordante.

Harry fut coupé dans ces pensées par Remus qui l'appela pour qu'il vienne manger.

Après manger, il partit se coucher tôt car sa journée l'avait fatigué. Mais il savait que Ron et Ginny viendrait le jour de son anniversaire qui était dans 5 jours et cela lui rendit un peu le moral qui était au plus bas au 12 square Grimaud depuis l'évasion des mangemorts.

Le lendemain il se leva comme d'habitude et il n'eut pas cours de défense car il avait vu les sorts les plus complexes qu'il pouvait voir sans risquer sa vie. Il profita donc de sa matinée pour se cultiver sur les différents moyens de se protéger de la magie sans rien faire. Il ne trouva rien de très intéressant car tous les sort permettant cela étant de l'ancienne magie qui était impossible à appliquer par un élève comme lui.

Dans la première partie de l'après midi, il continua à s'entraîner au temporarius praestigia afin de rendre son 'double' plus réaliste. La particularité de ce sort était que pour le maîtriser complètement il fallait travailler pendant des milliers d'heures : pour que les illusions soient toutes réalistes et par centaine il fallait être très entraîné et aussi très puissant. Une fois qu'il fut épuisé et impossible de continuer à s'entrainer, Harry partit se détendre dans la jardin avant de se préparer pour aller manger. Son humeur était de meilleur en meilleur car l'arriver des Weasley approchait.

Les derniers jours passèrent à une vitesse folle.

Deux heures avant l'arrivé de Ron il partit se préparer. La famille Weasley arrivait la veille de son anniversaire afin qu'ils puissent le fêter ensemble.

Les dernières heures passèrent à une lenteur insupportable pour Harry et lorsqu'il entendit un bruit signifiant l'arrivée de quelqu'un par la cheminée il se précipita dans le salon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Là Harry aperçut Arthur, Molly, Ginny et Ron devant la cheminée.

Il salua poliment Molly et Arthur avant de se jeter dans les bras de Ron et de lui proposer ainsi qu'à Ginny de monter dans sa chambre afin d'être plus tranquille.

Arrivés là-haut, les discussions purent commencer. Il commença par saluer Ginny comme il ne l'avait pas fait en bas :

Salut Ginny, dit Harry un peu embarrassé

Ca va, lui demanda Ginny qui n'avait pas perçu la gêne de Harry

Ouais très bien, répondit-il. Je suis si heureux de vous voir depuis la dernière fois il s'est passé tant de choses ! Il faudra que je vous raconte tout cela. Mais avant vous avait fait quoi durant le mois de Juillet ?

Ron prit la parole :

On est resté la plupart du temps à la maison mais on est quand même parti une semaine en Roumanie pour voir Charlie sinon au terrier on n'a pas fait grand chose on a fait tous nos devoirs de vacances si tu veux je t'aiderais.

C'est gentil mais moi aussi je les ai fait.

A part ça, tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose tout à l'heure. C'était quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

Harry commença :

Depuis notre visite au ministère et ce qui s'est passé là bas j'ai pris quelques décisions comme vous dire toute la vérité. En effet, je connais le contenu de la prophétie et je vais vous en faire part. Comme vous vous en doutez, il ne faut surtout pas en parler même aux membres de l'ordre.

Harry leur dévoila donc le contenu de la prophétie, ce qui indigna Ginny

Quoi mais c'est horrible pourquoi tout repose sur tes épaules ? Cela ne devrait pas être à un adolescent de faire cela en plus tu risques de mourir !

Se souvenant d'une de ses discussions avec Dumbledore, il répondit :

Tout ne repose pas sur mes épaules, c'est moi qui dois le tuer mais je ne dois pas être le seul pour cela. En effet, rien ne vous empêche de m'aider et rien n'empêche à l'ordre de mettre hors d'état de nuire les mangemorts, ce qui me facilitera la tache quand je devrais combattre Voldemort.

Arrêtez de faire la grimace lorsque l'on prononce son nom, cela ne sert à rien. Puis il continua.

- Je me suis rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien de vous tenir éloigner de ce qu'il se passe comme je l'ai fait l'année dernière : c'était absurde. Mais à la place j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez dans mon objectif. Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile mais je me sentirais plus fort si vous étiez près de moi lorsque la vraie bataille commencera.

- Bien sûr, répondirent en cœur les Weasley. Nous serons toujours là pour t'aider, continua Ron et on ne te laissera jamais tomber, poursuivit Ginny.

Emu par la gentillesse de ses amis, Harry ne continua pas de parler immédiatement. Au bout d'un certain temps il poursuivit :

Sinon cet été je me suis vraiment entraîné à me battre et à me défendre et j'aimerais que vous deux ainsi que Luna, Neville et Hermione faisiez de même. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce sujet et je pense qu'il serait judicieux que chacun se spécialise dans un sujet. Car au département de Mystère nous n'arrivions pas à vraiment nous en sortir. J'y ai déjà réfléchi et je pense que la magie est quelque chose qui présente des aspects bien différents. Par exemple, la botanique et la divination n'ont rien en commun et ces deux matières présentent de nombreuses qualités. Si on se spécialise chacun dans un domaine on pourra avec de l'entrainement tirer le meilleur de chacune de ses matières et ainsi exploiter à son maximum la magie ! C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé que Neville devrait se spécialiser dans la botanique, Hermione dans les potions, Luna dans les créatures car elle doit pouvoir en connaître pas mal grâce à son père. Et vous j'ai pensé que Ginny devrait apprendre les soins comme elle veut devenir médicomage, et enfin Ron je pense que tu pourrais un petit peu plus étudier les sort de défense. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Les deux autres adolescents approuvèrent cette décision et tous les trois décidèrent de se renseigner et de chercher des livres pour pouvoir s'entraîner.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Ron demanda à Harry :

Sinon pour ton entraînement tu nous as dit que tu avais bien progressé tu peux nous montrer ?

Je vous montrerais demain car il se fait tard et je vais aller me coucher.

Ils se saluèrent donc et partirent se coucher.

Dans son lit, Harry repensa à sa journée et la première chose à laquelle il pensa était Ginny ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à elle et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle était belle et elle lui plaisait bien autant que physiquement que par sa gentillesse. Sur ces douces pensées il s'endormit dans un sommeil de plomb.

Le lendemain matin, Harry n'assista pas à son cours habituel de défense et il en profita pour montrer les boucliers à Ron et Ginny. Il leur dit :

J'ai appris un sort de défense très puissant essayez de m'attaquer.

Les deux autres décidèrent de l'attaquer mais sans mettre toute leur puissance par peur de le blesser mais lorsqu'ils commencèrent à devenir plus violent Harry cria :

Reluceo moenia

A ce moment-là, un mur de lumière se forma autour de Harry. Les deux Weasley furent d'abord très étonnés puis remis de leurs émotions écoutèrent ce que disait Harry

- Voici un mur de lumière. Presque aucun sort n'arrive à le traverser à part les sorts de magie noire qui ne rencontrent aucune résistance sur leur passage. Vous pouvez m'attaquer autant que vous voulez vous n'arriverez à rien. J'aimerais que tu maîtrises ce sort Ron, mais cela va te prendre du temps ; j'ai mis 3semaines à savoir m'en servir en m'entraînant 3 heures par jour. Comme nous n'aurons pas autant de temps cela va être plus long. Le problème de ce mur est qu'il demande beaucoup d'énergie et il rend fatigant un combat. Si celui-ci s'éternise il peut devenir un désavantage car il affaiblit le lanceur de ce sort.

- Cool ! S'exclamèrent Ginny et Ron en cœur.

- Je suis trop content je vais maîtriser ce sort ! Ajouta Ron fou de joie.

Les 3 adolescents passèrent le reste de la matinée à lire des livres dans la bibliothèque au grand malheur de Ron qui avait du mal à lire plus de 15 minutes un livre sans s'arrêter.

Heureusement pour lui l'après-midi fut largement mieux. Ils se détendirent dans le jardin et discutèrent de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête : du Quiditch, de Poudlard et surtout de leurs amis.

Les jours passèrent les uns après les autres se ressemblant plus ou moins : Harry continuait à assister à ses cours donnés par les membres de l'ordre pendant que les deux Weasley effectuaient des recherches pour le programme de l'AD ou pour leur spécialisation.

En effet, Harry avait jugé utile de poursuivre l'AD dans ses temps troublés. Les résultats de ce groupe était impressionnant : 6 membres de l'AD avaient réussi a tenir tête à au moins autant de mangemorts, ce qui n'était pas rien !

Harry qui n'assistait plus au cours de défense restait avec les deux frères et sœurs le matin et il les aidait dans leur recherche. L'après midi il continuait à s'entrainer au Temporarius praestigia. Maintenant sa première illusion était presque parfaite et il allait commencer à en créer une seconde.

Ces vacances devenaient un rêve pour lui et il commençait même à oublier la mort de son parrain. Non pas qu'il ne s'en rappelle plus mais grâce à ses amis il avait réussi à définitivement admettre cette perte. Une seule chose lui manquait pour que son bonheur soit total : Hermione !

En effet, il la connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que Ron et c'était une fille exceptionnelle.

Le sentiment qu'il ressentait à son égard était plutôt particulier : il l'aimait plus qu'une amie mais ce n'était pas l'amour que l'on porte à sa petite copine. Il la considérait comme une sœur, une confidente qui sait toujours nous conseiller. Alors qu'avec Ron Harry oubliait plutôt ses soucis et il rigolait sans cesse. C'était deux complicités différentes et cela convenait parfaitement à Harry.

D'après ce qu'on lui avait appris quelques jours plus tôt, Hermione devait arriver dans deux jours accompagnées de Luna et de Neville. Les 6 élèves ayant été au ministère lors de cette nuit tragique seraient enfin à nouveau réunis. Harry pourrait enfin leur révéler le contenu de cette prophétie qu'ils pensaient perdu à jamais. Un sentiment d'amour s'empara de lui : Ses amis avaient risqué leur vie pour lui et il leur était éternellement reconnaissant.

Maintenant il avait comprit que c'était lors de cette excursion au ministère que le destin de ses amis avait été lié au sien. Dorénavant quoiqu'il arrive ils seraient inévitablement ensemble. Les liens qui les unissaient étaient maintenant trop forts pour être brisés. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas il savait qu'avec eux rien n'était impossible et qu'ensemble, la magie la plus puissant : l'amour pouvait opérer.

Les dernières journées avant le rassemblement des toute la troupe s'écoulèrent de la même manière que précédemment. La seule chose notable qui se déroula dans cette période fut le rapprochement indéniable qui s'opéra entre Harry et Ginny. Ron s'en était bien aperçu mais cela ne le dérangeais pas : il préférait Harry à Dean et c'est pour cela qu'il se réserva bien d'émettre une quelconque remarque sur cette attirance mutuelle entre les deux jeunes.

Ginny quant à elle se montait plutôt indécise : Quelques années auparavant sortir avec Harry était un rêve mais maintenant elle hésitait : devait-elle quitter Dean qui était très charmant et plutôt drôle ? Harry l'aimait-il ou était-il juste gentil avec la sœur de son meilleur copain ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse ne l'incitaient pas à faire quelque chose pour se rapprocher de Harry et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui ferait le premier pas ! Il était bien trop timide et avait bien trop peur de briser l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Ron pour cela !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Finalement le jour tant attendu arriva. Les 6 Héros de ces derniers jours se trouvèrent enfin réunis. Pourquoi «les six Héros » ? Tous simplement car la presse avait fini par apprendre, suite à une fuite au ministère, toute l'histoire de Harry et ses amis. La réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre, tous les enfants furent noyés de lettres d'encouragements et certains avaient même dans l'idée que seul ce groupe sera capable de vaincre Voldemort. Le surnom des six héros fut donc repris par la presse et maintenant tout le monde savait de qui on parlait en employant ce terme. Ce succès ne plaisait pas trop aux concernés, sauf à Ron qui en profitait un maximum.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Harry raconta le contenu de la prophétie à ses amis qui eurent une réaction similaire à celle de Ginny et Ron la dernière fois : de la colère à cause de ce destin qui liait Harry au seigneur des ténèbres puis de l'amour envers Harry. Durant tout le temps où il avait raconté son histoire, Ginny s'était rapprochée de lui et elle s'était retrouvée dans ces bras, mais cela personne n'y fit attention à cause de l'attention qu'ils portaient tous à l'histoire que racontait le survivant. Ensuite, Harry leur fit part de ses projets d'entrainement et ceux-ci furent accueilli avec succès. Hermione, aussi, avait réfléchi de son côté à ce qu'ils pourraient faire et elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'aussi bien, voire de mieux pour Harry : Devenir Animagus !

Ron et Neville doutaient qu'ils soient capables d'une telle chose et Harry leur rappela que son père ainsi que les maraudeurs l'avaient fait à cet âge. Hermione, ayant creusé le sujet, leur expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire pour devenir Animagus :

-Il faut d'abord méditer jusqu'à entrer dans une sorte de transe en s'aidant d'incantations. C'est alors qu'on voit un animal qui vient nous voir. Cet animal nous sent et s'il nous autorise à le toucher, alors on peut devenir comme lui. Par contre si l'animal s'enfuit c'est que c'était ce en quoi on aurait pu se transformer mais on ne pourra jamais le faire. Cela arrive souvent aussi, car c'est un don de pouvoir devenir Animagus. Récita Hermione mot pour mot comme elle l'avait lu dans son livre.

Les amis décidèrent d'essayer cela dès le lendemain et ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de leur vacances et de choses plus gaies que le combat auquel ils devraient être confrontés un jour ou l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, les adolescents se levèrent plutôt tard car ils avaient parlé jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Une fois qu'ils furent tous préparés, ils commencèrent l'épreuve de méditation. Ils décidèrent d'y aller un à un car de cette manière si un problème se produisait, on pourrait intervenir immédiatement. Ce fut Neville qui commença. Il s'assit en tailleur au centre de la salle et essaya de ne penser à rien. Quand Hermione sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus se concentrer, elle agita sa baguette et dit : « Animus enuntio ! ». Aucun signe n'indiqua que cela avait marché mais environ une demi-heure plus tard, Neville se réveilla tout souriant, en disant

C'est trop cool ! Chacun s'empressa de lui demander en quoi il pourrait se transformer et il dit non sans fierté que son animal était le chien ! Il décrivit le chien comme étant plutôt petit et de couleur crème.

Le tour de Luna arriva et le même processus fut réitéré. Finalement elle put devenir une chouette. Cet animal aurait déplu à la plupart des personnes mais Luna n'était pas comme tout le monde et cet animal l'enchantait.

Ils continuèrent la méditation et quand Ron se réveilla il n'arborait pas le sourire des autres mais une grimace de dégout. Hermione s'apprêtait à le consoler lui disant que ce n'était pas grave qu'il ne puisse pas se transformer quand il leur annonça que son animal était aussi son pire cauchemar : une araignée ! Mais Ron qui pouvait faire preuve d'humour (quand il le voulait bien-sûr) retrouva vite le moral en se disant que de cette manière il pourrait espionner qui il voulait.

Ginny, elle, s'aperçut que plus tard elle pourrait se transformer en tigresse, ce qui n'étonna pas Ron qui assura aux autres qu'elle se battait tout comme une tigresse ! Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de la concernée.

Le tour de Hermione arriva et ce fut le Hamster son animal de prédilection. Pour elle, ce fut Harry qui jeta le sort car elle ne pouvait se le jeter elle-même.

Le tour du survivant arriva. Après un quart d'heure de méditation ,il entendit Hermione prononcer le sort et il sombra dans un rêve spécial : Il était dans une plaine près d'une rivière et au loin il apercevait des montagnes. Trop surpris par ce changement de décor, il ne bougeât pas tout de suite et il vit deux formes avancer à sa rencontre : une grosse courant par terre et une autre arrivant par la voie des aires. Une fois qu'elles furent à distance raisonnable de lui il les reconnut : Il y avait un lion devant lui et un aigle royal dans les aires. Ne sachant pas en lequel des deux animaux il préférerait se transformer il ne bougea pas, attendit que quelque chose se passe. Les deux animaux s'approchèrent, le regardèrent et immédiatement se frottèrent à lui : ils l'avaient adopté ! S'en suivi un jeu durant lequel Harry s'amusait à poursuivre le lion tout en étant aidé par l'aigle. Il eut l'impression que cela dura des heures et au bout d'un certain temps les deux animaux partirent ensemble, le rapace sur le dos du félin et Harry fut certain t'entendre deux voix dans sa tête disant « on se reverra. ».

A son réveil, Harry ne sut dire aux autres ce qu'il avait vu. Finalement, il prononça simplement « Deux animaux m'ont adopté ». La surprise put se lire dans le regard des autres. Hermione fut la première à réagir :

-Mais Harry c'est impossible on ne peut se transformer qu'en un seul animal !

-Je sais bien, répondit Harry mais je suis sûr qu'il y en avait deux ! De toute façon on verra bien au moment donné ce que cela va donner, C'est quoi la suite pour se transformer ?

-Il faut essayer de se sentir comme cet animal, essayer de ressentir ce qu'il ressent, puis il va arriver et nous pourrons discuter avec lui. Une mauvaise parole peut mettre un terme à tout le travail de méditation et il est possible que l'animal ne se présente plus jamais à nous ! Normalement, un jour lui et nous ne feront qu'un. A ce moment là, il sera possible de se transformer mais pas pendant longtemps car cela est fatigant. Mais avec l'entrainement, nos transformations seront de plus en plus longues.

Ces dernières phrases clôturèrent la journée méditation. Il était tard et tout le monde était fatigué. Ils décidèrent donc de tous aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry assista de nouveau à ses cours qui furent déplacés de l'après midi vers la matinée. Il s'entrainait toujours aux clones et il avait presque réussi à créer un deuxième clone aussi bien que le premier. Le problème était que celui-ci ne restait que quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Mais Harry apprit une nouvelle chose qui augmenta sa volonté de réussir ce sort : il apprit que certains magiciens très puissants (en fait un seul réussissait cela) pouvaient matérialiser ces clones : Les clones pouvait porter des objets et n'étaient pas que de simples illusions. Mais Harry savait qu'il aurait besoin de plusieurs années pour réussir cela, s'il y arrivait un jour !

La semaine suivante passa à toute vitesse, partagée par les cours et le bon temps avec les amis.

Ils arrivèrent enfin la veille du jour où ils devaient aller au chemin de traverse afin d'acheter leurs fournitures ainsi que faire un tour dans le magasin de Fred et George. Il fut décider que les adolescents pourraient y aller mais sous une seule condition : qu'ils soient accompagnés par au moins cinq membres de l'ordre. Bien que cela n'enchantait guère Harry et ses compagnons, ils acceptèrent bon grès mal grès cette présence protectrice.

Le lendemain matin, ils se préparèrent en vitesse et passèrent par la cheminée pour arriver à l'entrée du chemin de traverse : Le chaudron baveur.

La suite se déroula comme personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer : au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent sur le chemin de traverse une foule de plus en plus dense se groupait autour d'eux et on entendait des gens murmurer « ce sont les six héros ! » ou d'autres encore les dévisageaient comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres. Cela calma vite les ardeurs de Ron qui au début s'amusait bien d'être pris pour une star. Puis, peu à peu les gens se lassèrent de ce spectacle et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Les adolescents purent alors effectuer leurs achats avec un peu plus de tranquillité. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini la corvée qui était d'acheter leurs nouvelles affaires scolaires, ils purent enfin se diriger vers le magasin des deux frères Weasley. On ne pouvait pas manquer leur magasin : il était jaune fluo et cela changeait des vitrines anciennes du chemin de traverse. L'intérieur était bondé, essentiellement par des élèves de Poudlard, mais aussi par de plus petits enfants ou des sorciers d'âges respectables curieux de voir un nouveau magasin aussi tape à l'œil. Dès que Fred et George les aperçurent, ils furent accueillit avec « le respect qu'on doit à son mécène » d'après Fred. Les 6 adolescents firent un tour de la boutique et ils s'aperçurent que la plupart des articles avaient été testés lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Mais de nouveaux articles avaient fait leur apparition : des bonbons modifiant l'apparence, de sucreries ensorcelant les papilles de telle manière que leur goût est la meilleure chose qu'on est jamais dégusté… Mais leur gamme de produits présentait aussi des choses plus sérieuses comme des potions déjà préparées qui seront effectuées en cours d'année à Poudlard : Il suffit de remplacer celle de son chaudron par la potion en vente et c'est une garantie de bonne note comme le disait si bien l'étiquette. Bien sûr, il y en avait pour toutes les années mais une rupture de stock se faisait sentir et les deux frères n'avaient toujours pas reçu leur nouvelle commande. Harry et ses amis achetèrent ici le plus possible de choses bien qu'Harry n'ait pas à payé, puis ils se dirigèrent vers d'autres boutiques.

Leurs nouvelles aventures avaient modifié leur point de vue sur de nombreuse choses et le chemin de traverse en faisait partie. C'était devenu un lieu très intéressant pour des magiciens encore débutants en recherche de protections et d'ustensiles utiles au cours des nombreuses missions qu'ils auraient à effectuer s'ils comptaient vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.

C'est ainsi que Harry acheta pour une petite fortune sept cristaux de petite taille appelé des amuletum complerus. Ces sept talismans étaient régis par le même principe que l'horloge de la famille Weasley : Ils indiquaient si un des sept porteurs du cristal était en danger ou même mort. Ils étaient blanc en temps normal, devenaient rouge quand un des porteurs étaient en danger, et noire quand la mort avait emportés un des camarades.

Les sept cristaux étant vendu ensemble Harry se retrouva avec deux cristaux mais il se dit que cela pourrait toujours servir.

Les six héros finirent leurs achats en allant acheter des livres pour Hermione qui voulait se mettre en condition pour la rentrée. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin mais personne n'osa la contredire.

Ce fut à peu près tout ce que les enfants firent au chemin de traverse.

Ils rentrèrent donc afin de préparer leurs valises car le départ pour Poudlard était dans deux jours.


End file.
